


Forever By Your Side

by Bell_Flower



Series: By Your Side Universe [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Flower/pseuds/Bell_Flower
Summary: A collection of little moments from after the By Your Side ending featuring Levihan. I decided to delete the chapters with the other pairings because I wasn’t happy with how they turned out. You really need to read By Your Side to understand anything happening in this sequel of sorts.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: By Your Side Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077383
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> References to the No Regrets manga. Of course the events are slightly different in this universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hange are having trouble getting pregnant.

Levi and Hange moved in together shortly after their relationship had been established. They had found a place in the forest, far away from the busy city life. Hange loved being surrounded by nature, which was very interesting to study, and Levi liked the quiet and the fresh air.

Levi sipped on his tea as he read the morning paper, lifting his eyes only when Hange cursed as she stepped out of the bathroom. Disappointment was written all over her face and Levi frowned, immediately knowing what she was upset about.

“Not pregnant?” He questioned, watching as she ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her glasses.

“We’re doing everything right, Levi, why isn’t it working?” She asked, sitting across from him with her shoulders hunching in defeat. “We should have started younger. Eren and Mikasa are popping out babies left and right. His swimmers must be no joke.”

Levi choked on his tea at the mention of Eren’s swimmers, not terribly thrilled at having that topic brought up during breakfast.

“What are you saying about mine?” Levi questioned, looking a bit offended at the idea that Hange was saying his stuff was too old.

“No, no, yours are great!” Hange waved her hand dismissively. “I already had them checked.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask when exactly she had gotten a sample of that but then decided he didn’t even want to know. Sighing, Levi rubbed his forehead, willing away an oncoming headache.

“I think it’s me.” Hange admitted softly, face falling. Levi saw the true disappointment there and he didn’t want her to think he was feeling let down, he was the one who asked for kids after all. He placed his hand over hers, ready to comfort her.

“Do you think we should adopt?” The abrupt question caught him off guard, having never really thought about the option before. He thought of his childhood, having lost his mother at such a young age and nearly starving as he sat with her dead body. Though Kenny had done enough to keep him alive, he hadn’t been anywhere near parent material. Levi wasn’t Kenny though.

“Sorry,” Hange saw that Levi was deep in thought and second guessed her question, wondering if it brought up too many bad memories.

“Let’s do that.” Levi agreed, surprising her with his sudden conviction. “Let’s adopt.”

Hange smiled, glad that he seemed to like the idea as well and it took some of the pressure off her.

————

Hange made the arrangements to stop by Historia’s orphanage to meet the kids and see if any of them would be a good fit for their family. Levi still seemed more hesitant, stopping short before they reached the farm. Hange glanced back at Levi, seeing the conflict in his blue grey eyes.

“Are you having second thoughts?” She questioned. Levi was quiet, seemingly unable to express what was going on in his head.

Hange patiently waited anyway, knowing he would come around to talking about it if he wanted to.

“I shouldn’t be responsible for anyone else’s life.” He finally said, voicing his doubts. Hange there was something familiar about those words. She racked her brain before it clicked, he had said something like that after their first meeting. She had heard him say it as she had walked away.

“The reason you care about Emi so much, it’s her eyes, isn’t it? They look like Isabel’s.” Hange said, voicing her suspicions. She had only briefly met the girl that Levi had treated like a little sister, but she knew what she had meant to him. She knew how much the loss of Isabel and Furlan had done to him. He hadn’t been a stranger to pain before that, but she couldn’t help but think that every time Levi had lost a team of comrades that he must’ve remembered that day, the horrible massacre that lead to him joining the regiment.

“She could have lived if she didn’t follow me.” Levi spoke, showing little in the way of emotion except for the way his eyes were downcast, his fists tightening just slightly.

“We’re not at war anymore, Levi, and you aren’t involved in any shady underground dealings.” Even though the danger was gone from their every day life, Levi couldn’t help but feeling like he was going to lose everything he had some way or another. It was a miracle he even had let himself get that far into something with Hange. At least she was strong and smart and could mostly manage to take care of herself. She may have needed reminders to eat and take care of her hygiene, but Levi could handle that.

Levi pressed his lips into a fine line, knowing that he needed to let go of that fear. He never let the grief of all his loss overwhelm him, but it definitely stopped him from showing his attachments or properly allowing himself time to grieve.

“Let’s go back.” He decided, feeling that he definitely wasn’t ready to face any kids and feel that pressure of them depending on him again.

Though Hange was confident that Levi would make a good father, she knew she couldn’t push him, not when he was in one of those moods. “Alright.” She agreed, putting a hand on his back as they turned around.

————

Levi had spent the rest of the day off by himself. It was a habit of his, to retreat into himself when struck with self-doubt or melancholy. Hange let him be, no matter how much she wanted to help, it was hard to pull him out of his own head sometimes.

Hange did the only thing she could think of that would help, she contacted the one person that could speak to the success of Levi being responsible for someone else’s life.

“Auntie Hange.” Emi’s voice was filled with warmth as she greeted the bespectacled woman with a hug. “Where is the grump?”

Hange nodded to the forest behind their humble home. “I figured he wouldn’t get as irritated at you if you interrupt his sulking.”

“Leave it to me.” Emi smiled, giving Hange’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze before she headed behind the house to find Levi. He was perched on the branch of a tree a few feet off the ground, staring off into the distance.

Emi almost felt like laughing because the gift she brought for him suited his personality so well. “Uncle Levi!” She called, getting his attention. Levi moved his gaze to her, nodding in acknowledgement. “Come down here.” She insisted, holding up a basket in her hands to show she couldn’t climb up to join him.

Levi complied, climbing down the tree and jumping the rest of the distance with grace.

“I heard you backed down from adopting a kid.” Emi said, cutting right to the chase. Their relationship was such that they were always blunt with each other.

Levi didn’t reply, knowing that Emi would continue on anyway.

“You know you are the only reason I kept my sanity as a kid. You would be an amazing father to any lucky little brat and honestly you could handle any kid after dealing with my dad.” Emi placed the basket on the ground and moved aside the napkin on top, revealing a little bundle of fur inside. She picked up the grey tabby kitten and held him out to Levi. “His name is Oliver and he’s your practice child.”

Levi pinned her with a look that said “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“You’re both cranky and gloomy and small. You should get along great.” Emi replied, moving to press Oliver into Levi’s hands without his permission.

Levi looked irritated and he would have snapped at anyone else but Emi already knew how much he favored her. So she got away with it.

He looked down at the kitten in his arms and the tiny cat looked back up at him, meowing in greeting. The cat was pretty cute and very, very tiny. He looked really too thin, he must’ve been found on the street. He was exactly the kind of charity case that would have melted Isabel’s heart.

He sighed, tucking the kitten against his chest. “You’re lucky you’re my favorite.”

Emi grinned in response, knowing that all too well. “Take care of him and see if you have a change of heart.” She encouraged, before turning and waving goodbye over her shoulder.

Oliver meowed again, big, pleading eyes on Levi expectantly. He was probably hungry.

“I bet you are a brat too.” Levi said, carrying the kitten back home so he could find something to feed the pathetic little creature.

————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little morning smut.

Levi was up early, the sun hadn’t risen yet and it was still pretty dark in their room but he couldn’t sleep. He glanced over at Hange’s back, watching the steady rise and fall. She was still asleep but she would have to wake up for work soon enough either way so waking her early for a morning treat shouldn’t be too objectionable.

Levi shifted closer and pressed kisses to her bare shoulders, trailing them down her spine. He was about midway down when she shifted in a way that signaled she was rousing from her sleep.

“Morning, my sexy little man.” Hange sighed, her hand reaching over to the nightstand to grab at her glasses and set them on her face. She turned around on to her back, smiling sleepily.

“Little?” Levi frowned at the wording, eyes narrowed.

“Height matters not when you are horizontal.” Hange added, eyes shining with amusement. “You have length where it counts.”

“Your bedroom talk is so weird.” Levi mused, brushing some hair away from her face affectionately. She was a strange combination of things that shouldn’t have appealed to him but it had hit him like a punch in the gut one day, that despite (or because of) all her quirks, she was irresistible to him.

“Seems to be working for you.” She reached between them and gave his already erect manhood a light squeeze.

Levi snorted softly, rolling his hips into the touch. “It’s morning wood, you can’t take credit for that.”

Hange pouted in response, drawing her hand away from where he wanted it most. “Fine, fine, then you can take care of it yourself.”

Levi lifted a brow, amused by the challenge. Alright then, they would test who would give in first. He moved to straddle Hange’s hips, both of them were already completely nude from the night before. Once the blankets were pushed aside, Levi was in all his naked glory for her viewing pleasure. He sat back on her thighs, arching his back slightly as he supported himself with one hand behind him on the bed. He knew the movement and the angle made his muscles shift and tense in a way that would draw more attention to them. He fisted himself in his hand, giving lazy strokes so as not to get himself too worked up just yet.

Hange’s eyes were on him, her interest piqued. She sat up against the pillows more, honey colored eyes dancing over his display in appreciation. Damn him and his gorgeous body.

Levi caught her eyes and held them as he thumbed his slit and twisted his hand around the head, teasing himself into releasing a low moan.

Hange bit her lip, already itching to grab on to him. What a little tease. Fuck it, they both won if she lost their game anyway. Her hands latched on to Levi’s thighs and rubbed up and down.

“I surrender. Give me some action too.”

Levi actually grinned wolfishly, bending over Hange to capture her lips in a kiss that left her breathless. His lips caught her bottom lip, coaxing her to part her lips enough to let his tongue slip through. Their tongues met in a sensual dance, sliding together and stroking along each other until Levi shifted his position to between Hange’s legs.

He pushed her legs wider apart and guided himself in, entering swiftly enough to give her a jolt but not to hurt. She jerked in response, making a surprised noise against Levi’s lips.

He sat back again, firmly setting his hands on her hips to control the movements. He drew out almost all the way before thrusting back in, setting a slow but deep rhythm. It was enough to have Hange moaning, her hands fisting in the sheets, but not enough to provide any real relief.

It was going to be one of those mornings where Levi would build them up slowly and then absolutely wreck her and she wouldn’t tell him that she loved them, but she did.

“Levi...” she whined in frustration, trying to rock her hips. She needed more, she need him to move faster.

“Do you need something?” Levi asked, voice annoyingly even and calm. She narrowed her eyes and purposely tightened around Levi, squeezing him inside her. His hips gave a little jerk, breaking the rhythm for a moment and he released a harsh breath, losing a bit of his composure.

“You know what I want.” She answered, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Levi’s hair. Levi smirked and let go over her hips so he could plant his arms next to her head. He leaned in to kiss up her neck, stopping to suck and bite the tender points that would make her squirm.

“As you wish.” He gave in, suddenly changing the pace to something much quicker and rougher. Hange cried out, hands scrambling to grab into his back to hold on. Her body started to tremble, shocks of pleasure traveling up her spine.

Her voice picked up, constantly releasing noises of encouragement as Levi buried his face in her neck, his own composure completely wrecked at that point. His own sounds were muffled into her skin but just as desperate.

It didn’t take very much, just the slipping of a hand between their bodies and Levi rubbing the sensitive little nub between her legs and she was seeing stars. Her orgasm wracked her body with tremors, heart beat racing in her chest.

Levi continued his pace, savoring the way she felt around him while the pleasure consumed her and it was enough to send him over the edge as well, breath leaving him in stuttering gasp as he spilled his seed into her, gradually slowly to a stop after the aftershocks wore off.

He collapsed next to her, burying his face back in her neck to kiss her shoulder. Hange smiled fondly, shifting to give him a proper kiss.

The sound of claws raking over their bedroom door broke them from their moment of post coital bliss. Levi cursed under his breath.

“I can’t walk.” Hange said, which meant it was Levi’s turn to feed the cat.

“Damn cat.” Levi muttered as he rolled out of bed and grabbed a robe to throw around himself. As soon as he exited the room, Oliver was winding between his legs, meowing loudly. The cat looked angry, probably having tried to catch the attention of the two owners for a while but they were otherwise occupied.

“I know, I know.” Levi sighed as he grabbed Oliver’s bowl and filled it with food. He placed it on the floor and the cat eagerly bounded over and immediately started in on the food. “Don’t eat too fast.” He chided, as if the cat could understand him. Oliver didn’t show any sign that he acknowledged Levi’s words. He was gaining weight and growing, he looked a lot healthier and his coat was shinier. Levi couldn’t help but smile when Oliver finished his food and rubbed up against his leg.

“You like me now, huh?” Levi picked the feline up off the floor and set him on the edge of the sink. He turned on the water and watched as Oliver excited drank from the running water with little licks.

“You’re so cute with him.” Hange said from the doorway, suddenly out of bed, though she hadn’t bothered to put anything over herself for modesty.

“I thought you couldn’t walk.” Levi looked her over, appreciating the view regardless. The angry red marks on her neck would be very obvious once she did head into work.

“It’s a miracle. They work again.” Hange grinned and crossed the room to give him a chaste kiss. “I thought Oliver wasn’t allowed on the counter.”

“He likes the water from the sink.” Levi mumbled, knowing he was breaking his own rules but he was becoming a bit of a pushover when it came to the ball of fur. Oliver finished drinking from the faucet and gave Levi’s hand an affectionate headbutt before he started wandering over the counter to sniff things. Levi picked him up and placed him on the ground though, his limit reached. He would thoroughly clean the counter after.

“Imagine how cute you would be with kids.” Hange added, testing to see if Levi’s mood had changed on the subject. Levi was quiet for a moment, glancing back at her.

“You couldn’t walk around like that if we had kids.”

Hange laughed, realizing that quite a few of their habits would need to be adjusted if they had little ones running around.

————

Sometimes things worked out in a peculiarly wonderful way and Hange liked to think that the bundle in Pastor Nick’s arms was one of those things. She hadn’t expected her shift at the hospital to result in something so life changing but the universe had other plans.

“He was left in front of the door this morning.” The Pastor said, handing the baby off to Hange. “He’s too young for an orphanage just yet so I brought him here.”

“Thank you, we’ll take care of him.” Hange agreed, folding back the blanket to see a small face with one eye blue and the other a honey brown. “Heterochromia.” Hange observed, gently poking one of the baby’s chubby cheeks. He made a small noise in response, one of his little hands reaching out to wrap around Hange’s finger.

She was already in love.

————


End file.
